Pipes are often prone to obstructions through a variety of mechanical, structural, and/or environmental factors, such as for example, invasion by tree roots and/or other vegetation, build-up and corrosion, as well as other blockages. Various devices and methods for visualizing the interior of a pipe are known in the art. For example, current pipe inspection systems typically include a camera head coupled to the end of a cable to inspect the interior of pipes, conduits, and other voids, and the images collected are elucidated on a display device. However, current systems are bulky and difficult to transport to a remote location.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described, as well as other problems.